


Это просто плохой сон (?)

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, canon AU, the doomed grey reylo, БЕТЫ НЕТ!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нельзя остановить перемены, как нельзя остановить восход солнца. ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это просто плохой сон (?)

**Author's Note:**

> я избегаю всех спойлеров, но даже до меня (в танке) долетают осколки ...
> 
> Предупреждения:  
> 1 - БЕТЫ НЕТ!  
> 2 - Всё мутно.

Рей выкидывает из кошмара резко. Она судорожно хватает ртом воздух, задыхаясь, крепко сжимая в ладони рукоятку ~~не~~  своего светового меча и неуклюже, тяжело вываливается из гамака прямо на пол старой хижины.

Предрассветный сумрак окутывает спящий остров. Рей с наслаждением, вдоволь, пьёт холодную, вкусную воду прямо из родника и начинает разминаться.

Один и тот же сон приходит к ней снова и снова. Она медитирует на ночь – не помогает. Тренируется до полной потери сил – не помогает. Колет седативное – не помогает. Это просто кошмар, говорит она себе, но это тоже не помогает.

* * *

_Кайло Рен в компании своих рыцарей находит их на Эч-То. Учитель берет на себя  рыцарей, оставляя Рей один на один с_ **_ним_ ** _. Снова._

_Она понимает почему учитель готов сражаться со всеми рыцарями Рен, с легионами штурмовиков, с кем угодно, только не с … Беном Соло. Он не смог причинить вред отцу, не сможет и сыну своей сестры._

_Рей замирает на месте, глядя как завороженная, на медленно надвигающуюся на неё темную фигуру Кайло Рена. Он в неизменном шлеме и ей на секунду становиться немного легче. Она_ ~~_не может_~~ _не хочет видеть его лицо. Он останавливается в десятке шагов от неё, шире расставляет ноги, отцепляя от пояса рукоятку своего странного, нестабильного светового меча. Вращает её в ладони, почти лениво, параллельно земле. Рей в ответ рефлекторно принимает защитную стойку, ещё крепче сжимая_ ~~_не_~~ _свой меч в руках, слыша как кожа скрипит о металл от прилагаемых усилий. Она сглатывает противный ком в горле и выравнивает дыхание._

_\- РЕЙ! Я ДОЛГО НЕ ПРОДЕРЖУСЬ, ТЫ ДОЛЖНА С НИМ ПОКОНЧИТЬ!_

_Крик учителя настигает её внезапно и стихает. Она слышит, как шум уже идущего боя удаляется от них, становясь периферийным. Не важным._

_Кайло Рен активирует меч и алые всполохи отражаются на его шлеме, вырисовывая причудливые очертания. Он выглядит собранным, спокойным, опасным, но он не нападает._

_Рей моргает и как это обычно бывает во сне, всё вокруг моментально, кардинально меняется._

_Он нависает над ней, как на Звездном убийце, его лицо так близко, что Рей не может увидеть его полностью. Перед глазами только поврежденная кожа_ ~~_её_~~ _его шрама. Он без шлема, запоздало понимает она и ей хочется зажмуриться. Руки немеют от усилия, от попытки удержать его на месте, не дать продавить свою защиту. Идёт дождь. Рей поднимает глаза, их взгляды встречаются._

_\- Ты же собиралась покончить со мной, так в чем дело?_

_\- Всего лишь один удар…_

_\- Если бы ты нанесла его тогда, сейчас бы не тряслась снова от страха на краю пропасти…_

_\- Никогда не думала, что я единственный кто сможет тебя спасти?_

_\- Тебе надо было сказать мне да…_

_\- Сила использует тебя и выплюнет, как останки разбитых, никому не нужных звездных крейсеров после Эндорской битвы и твоя победа будет такой же пустой и бесполезной..._

_\- Я могу взять всё, что захочу, а ты?_ ~~_Кто_ ~~ _Что остановит тебя?.._

_\- С чего ты взяла, что можешь верить этим лжецам, ворам и убийцам?_

_\- Я не хочу убивать тебя, Рей…_

_Она летит в пропасть, не понимая, что из этого он действительно сказал. Кайло ловит её и дергает обратно, на себя, так резко и сильно, что трещит жилет, расходясь по швам, но говорит мягко, удивлённо:_

_\- И что ты хочешь этим доказать? Что лучше меня?_

* * *

Она практикует формы все утро и старается ~~о нём~~  ни о чём не думать. Пытаться заснуть бесполезно. Всё это уже повторяется не в первый раз.

\- Плохая ночь?

Рей только устало кивает в ответ. Под глазами у неё давно залегли глубокие тени, превратившиеся в синяки.

\- Тот же сон?

\- Да.

\- Без изменений?

Она снова кивает.

\- Учитель, пожалуйста, давайте покинем этот остров. Хоть на соседний переберемся?

\- Это уже обсуждалось. Сила испытывает тебя, и бегство не выход.

\- Но мне было бы спокойней...

\- Сон не измениться от перемены места.

\- Но, учитель…

\- Он найдет тебя, будь ты здесь, на соседнем острове или на любой планете по другую сторону Внешнего Кольца. Он найдет, когда придет время. Вопрос всё тот же, что ты будешь делать, когда это случиться?

\- Я не знаю, - она закрывает лицо руками, с усилием нажимая на глаза, - Я так устала. На Джакку все было просто, нападают – отбивайся, всеми доступными способами. Есть пища – ешь. Вода – пей. Ранен – терпи. Главное выжить. Но это… я не понимаю...

\- Но ты хочешь понять?

\- Я боюсь его.

\- Страх затмевает сознание. Мешает видеть. Мешает понимать.

\- И боюсь того, что он может вынудить меня сделать. Я не хочу снова испытывать желание убить. Больше никогда.

\- Это хорошо.

\- Как это прекратить? Возможно ли вообще это прекратить?

\- Сон показывает _твои_ страхи, которые могут стать реальностью, а могут и не стать. Всё зависит от тебя.

\- Но вы сами говорили, что сила может показывать будущее. Если существует хоть малейшая вероятность, что это случится, то почему вы так упрямо не хотите оставить этот остров?

\- Сила многое может, но где гарантия, что _ты_ правильно поняла увиденное?

\- Это просто мера предосторожности. В 27 милях к югу есть почти такой же остров, только без проклятого водопада!

\- Это начало бегства, Рей, и ты всерьез думаешь, что какие-то 27 миль его остановят?

\- Но нужно делать хоть что-то, пока не поздно...

\- Однажды джедаю обладающему невероятной силой был послан сон, в котором его любимая женщина умирала. И сон этот повторялся, и повторялся, из ночи в ночь, совсем как у тебя.

\- Ну да, конечно, самое время для очередной притчи…

Но Люк продолжал не обращая на её слова никакого внимания.

\- Из-за страха потерять любимую, он творил немыслимые вещи, отчаянно пытаясь исправить увиденное будущее. НО именно его действия и привели её к гибели. Сила говорит с тобой, но ты не слышишь, так же как и он.

\- Мне остается только надеется, что вы говорите не о Кайло Рене?

\- Я говорю о тебе, Рей! Сны посланы _тебе_ не для того, чтобы ты бежала от своих страхов или пыталась преодолеть их неверными средствами, а чтобы ты повернулась к ним лицом, осознала и приняла. Только тогда они уйдут, и ты станешь сильнее. И только тогда это прекратиться.

\- Но как понять, какие средства правильные, а какие нет? Если даже сильнейший из джедаев не смог.

\- Твои способности использовать силу, управлять ей, твоё видимое могущество, всё это ничто без понимания и мудрости. Ты сейчас как шаак, очень большой, но очень глупый. А ведь чем больше тебе дано силы, тем более суровые испытания приготовит для тебя жизнь. Тем больше ответственности. И это только начало.

\- Тогда я даже не хочу знать, какое будет продолжение!

\- В тебе говорит усталость и злость.

\- Во мне говорит здравый смысл! И это не бегство, это временная мера. Зачем сидеть и ждать когда он придет нас убивать!

\- Рей…

\- И насколько вообще силён Кайло Рен? Он явно не прошёл ни одного _испытания_ правильно…

\- Ты слишком расстроена, чтобы слышать. Отложим разговор на вечер.

\- Простите, учитель. Я пятнадцать лет сидела на Джакку, ждала, и ждала, и ждала, и больше не собираюсь ничего ждать. Я так просто больше не смогу.

\- Понимаю.

* * *

\- Мне придется покинуть вас на время, учитель.

\- Это твой выбор, Рей.

\- Если вы так же помогали Кайло Рену, неудивительно, что он, в итоге, свернул не туда.

\- Бен всегда был очень похож на свою мать. Самостоятельный, смелый, упрямый, с острым чувством справедливости, правда с малым, в силу возраста, пониманием того, как эта справедливость работает на самом деле. У него был безграничный потенциал и он сам сделал свой выбор, как и ты сейчас, но это не значит, что пути назад нет.

\- А ещё он убил отца. Своими руками. Я видела это, не вы. Я.

\- Да, и это злит тебя, даже по прошествии всех этих лет. Он будит в тебе всё самое темное, Рей. Ты должна быть очень осторожна.

\- Знаю. Я и не хочу убивать ни его, никого другого, но если придется – сделаю это.

\- Никто и не ждёт от тебя иного, если встанет такой выбор.

\- А вы учитель? Что сделаете вы?

\- Я не большой мастер наносить последний удар, Рей. Я держал его младенцем на руках, а он пускал на меня слюни. Я таскал его за уши, запрещал задирать девчонкам юбки и учил управлять силой. Он единственный сын моей сестры. Всё, что у неё оста…

\- Хватит… Я … Всё понятно.

\- Моя жизнь прожита, а знания переданы. Ты мой последний ученик, а главная моя битва  осталось далеко позади…

\- Не говорите так.

\- Но это правда. Теперь настал ваш черед выбирать.

Рей не выдержала, слёзы покатились по её щекам.

\- Я никогда не хотела этого.

\- Возможно, именно поэтому у тебя есть шанс. Ты решила, что будешь делать?

\- Да, учитель.

Она вытерла глупые, бесполезные слёзы.

* * *

Рей всегда знала, что он действительно ~~просил~~  говорил.

 _-_ ~~_Убей_~~ _Найди меня …_

~~_\- Забери мою боль._ ~~

~~_\- Забери мой страх._ ~~

~~_\- Дай мне покой._ ~~

_\- Сделай меня сильней._

_\- Остались только мы, Рей..._


End file.
